


就这么飞来飞去

by dawninnnn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninnnn/pseuds/dawninnnn
Summary: 日本欧洲来回飞飞
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	就这么飞来飞去

我和濑名已经逐渐习惯了这样飞来飞去的日子，有时候他会飞到罗马，有时候我会飞到巴黎，欧洲的联航很发达，大多是时候飞起来是比在陆上跑来跑去要快很多。于是我们的出租屋也是经常处于半满或者全空的状态，明明佛罗伦萨的租房费用是高到可耻的程度，如此浪费房租的我们很有可能是另一种更加严重的可耻，也说不定呢？奢侈在这个国家似乎不是那么严重的罪行，至少走在街上时，像我一样喜欢在房屋墙壁上创作的绝对不是少数。

不过濑名依然是濑名，世界上最濑名的濑名，如果牛津字典里需要增加一个词条叫SENA-IZUMI，那么首先这个词的名词形态意为漂亮的人，形容词形态用来描述一大早因为起床气而板着的表情，动词态专指抱着胳膊怒吼别人的名字。语言是很自由的东西，所以SENA-IZUMI少数情况也可以用来描述其他事情，不过那真的是很特别的情况了。

大多数情况下这个动词还是出现在我找不到护照、我躺在地上工作、我记错了航班的时间等等情景里。濑名是很认真的人，对待模特事业和偶像事业都是一生悬命一样地可怕，这个四字熟语被用在我身上时好像不过是我在每日每夜地写曲子，但放在濑名身上就听起来有些恐怖。那个濑名，那个无比爱惜自己身体自己面容的濑名，那个花过几吨几吨功夫去练习唱歌的濑名，那个以身为偶像而骄傲的濑名，居然也会用无比珍贵的嗓子来吼我，不免让人觉得……

呃啊，好像应该说一些感动的话，但是脑子里第一个出现的词是“妈妈”，顺带一提，此处配乐是圣母颂，小蘑菇舒伯特的版本！

总而言之，尽管会发生很多乱七八糟的事，飞向日本时，大多数情况我们是一起的。而回来则不一定，有时候我要在日本多呆几天，有时候濑名刚刚落地就已经安排好后天早上在佛罗伦萨哪家工作室会面了。也会有相反的情况。

毕业之后我们总是在飞来飞去，于是在我的梦里我们变成了长着翅膀的人。不是零那样的蝙蝠翅膀也不是天使那样的白色羽毛翅膀，有点像蝴蝶，梦里晚一点我意识到这是Knights上个月代言的耳机的logo，鸣很中意，自己花钱买了两款不同颜色的作为收藏，濑名吐槽说鸣这样没有金钱观念的人已经把代言费全部还回去了，凛月在旁边偷笑，朱～樱的脑袋正落在濑名手里被玩来玩去，我在干什么呢，我好像又只留了四分之一的脑子在场。变成蝴蝶的我和濑名在飞，虽然已经来到了佛罗伦萨，但是我们一直没有去传说中的花海啊花园啊之类的地方看过，大概是我们实在太忙了。我们在直线往高空飞，让人想起伊卡洛斯和他融化的翅膀，濑名离我很近，但是我们却没有任何交流。我想也许我们已经到外太空了，所以谁的声音都传不出去，这也是宇宙的一万个优点中唯一的缺点，而濑名的过人之处就在于他有一万个优点的同时也不存在这样的缺点，我很喜欢。梦里我们离佛罗伦萨越来越远，虽然我是喜欢不提前揭秘的人，但是我依然会好奇濑名的去向。于是我在空中对他疯狂比划着四拍子的手势，五官大概也挤成了高音谱号，我的头发可以变成音符吗，如果是濑名应该能看懂我要说什么的。我蝴蝶一样的濑名贴近我，张嘴发出了意大利女人的声音。我的意大利语还没到母语的水平，我听出濑名在对我滔滔不绝地说礼貌语，即便是我也得承认这是一种恐吓一样的惊吓。

我醒来，身体降落在了佩雷托拉机场，这个发展十分中规中矩，不过这样的有秩序的事情也是需要的，如果太阳毫无预兆地不再升起了，那么对地球上大多数人都是灾难。对我呢，对我可能是一件新奇的事情，而濑名大概会抱着胳膊站在阳台上，念叨着“这个太阳怎么像雷欧君一样不懂事，超～烦人的”。太阳听到了可能会惭愧地重新出现吧。

身边座位是空的，再隔一位坐着慈祥的也皱巴巴的老奶奶，上飞机时她给过我一块巧克力，我大概是含着就睡着了，现在嘴里还留有苦甜味，舌头也干涩得像被黏住了一样。不过直到明天工作前我都没有一定要说话的情况，就这么黏在一起吧，也是很奇特的体验，人进化出嘴前大概都是像我这样的，意大利人是很喜欢使用身体说话的民族，哪怕不张嘴，学会挥舞胳膊和露出笑容也可以四处畅通无阻，这对我来说就像醒来会自动睁眼一样简单，而濑名却不太擅长这种交流，于是我们一同出门时经常是我负责交涉，这告诉凛月他们可能都显得不可思议，不过的确由我负责对话会更加方便。我听到的最多的问题是“你朋友身体不舒服吗？”，意大利人大多数还是友好热情的，会自动把“看起来不高兴”转化成“身体不舒服”，于是每当这时我都会看看身边的濑名，然后告诉别人“他只是太喜欢这里了但是不知道怎么说出来”，我相信濑名是听得懂我说的意大利语的，而他也从没反驳过什么。

濑名现在还在日本，而我迫于录音室的工作要提前回来。这是绝无仅有的时刻，通常都是意大利这边更需要他，而日本那边更放不开我，我的工作本来就是可以依附于网络的，我飞来飞去，我的音乐也化身为了我的幽灵在互联网中飞来飞去，好像我在用和大家一样的时间进行着多倍的飞行。Demo已经准备好了，下飞机时也收到了ok的反馈。而与合作方的消息一起跳进来的是濑名的问号，是的，只有一个“？”躺在我的对话框里，是濑名在问我到了没，因为飞来飞去的日子太多了，于是我们也练出来了这样简化的通讯方式。我应该回他一个“！”，不过既然是难得的我独自回意大利的日子，真正发送出去的消息就变成了“！！！！！”。

那么现在的工作是不要让出租屋在濑名回来之前飞走——本来是想说不要让屋子太乱，但是眼睛先于大脑看到了桌子上的投影仪，我们回日本的前一个晚上一起在家里看了《飞屋环游记》，我看过三遍，濑名也至少看过一遍了，那天晚上不知道怎么的就又缩在一起看动画片。啊，也许应该看《哈尔的移动城堡》，但是我每次看这部电影都会很激动，于是很快这成了出租屋内的禁片，我只能想方设法从当地的二手音像店寻找日本的老CD。

CD，听起来也是很古老的东西了，再过几年大概就和MP3、MP4一起躺在博物馆一楼（二楼蒙娜丽莎的展厅放的肯定是手摇留声机）。但是我们的租房里竟然还有台CD机，于是我也乐于在一切时间去摆弄那台机器。我从背包里拿出surface（濑名指使我买的，的确节约了很多纸张和拖地时间）和这次从日本带来的旧唱片（因为停留时间实在不足，于是拜托了朱～樱帮我准备）。在把CD依次放到架子上时我又在走神想《飞屋环游记》，其实和电影本身也没有太大关系，因为到最后我们也没再关心投影到墙上的故事内容，转而去做了一些和这部电影的目标观众年龄相距甚远的事情。

我躺在地上，不薄不厚的地毯托着我们，这段剧情画面是蓝色的，投影到墙上就有点发黑，再在黑暗中照到我们身上时便暗淡得过分了。这样我就有些看不清濑名的脸，不知道为什么这样多少让人有些不安，我支起来点，观察着濑名埋在我下半身的样子，还是很模糊，可是身体的感官却很鲜明，有一瞬间我不禁怀疑我的神经是否比我更擅长创作音乐，啊，也没差，天才的神经也是天才，天才也是由无数天才的神经组成的吧。

“不要随便闭上眼睛”，濑名从上面和我说。我有点恍惚 ，原来是我没有认真去看他吗，是什么时候的事呢？我努力睁大眼睛，马上又不得不眯起来，然后我听到一些轻微的笑声，濑名的趣味实在是很好懂。在晕头转向的时间里我以为我们的确是乘坐着房屋航行在天上，也可能是仅凭一条魔毯就能去往任何地方，这样至少不会再有任何飞机晚点的问题了。电影不知道什么时候已经播放完了，演职人员表缓缓从我们身上映过去，等最后一个音符结束时房间就陷入了彻底的黑暗中，明明只有一些很低的声音，我的耳朵却感到过载，我在黑色的空气中摸索着濑名的耳朵，我不喜欢说什么谁属于谁这样奇怪的话，不过濑名的耳朵、如果只是说耳朵、毫无疑问是属于我的。

大白天想这些记忆脑子就会变得乱七八糟起来，就像是为了映照我的想法一样，架子上的CD摆得乱七八糟，其实本来也不存在什么特定的顺序，但是现在肯定和我原先预想的不太一样。

我的唱片架子和濑名的书柜靠在一起，濑名书柜和濑名一样整齐，一些文件上还会用便签贴上备注，这让我想起以前读高中时濑名也是这么对待文化课的。刚开始他也想这么对待我的乐谱，但是那时我说话比现在更难懂，又或者应该说那时我们都还不太擅长互相理解，他总是很难把我对歌曲的要求转化成笔记留在五线谱纸的角落里，于是昨天唱的歌和今天唱的歌总会有点不一样，今天唱的歌和明天唱的也会有点不一样，而那时的我听到不一样的东西时只会想着干脆就这么继续改动，这样频繁的变化对濑名毫无疑问就变成了一种苛责。如果我们用更多时间来练习说不定会好一点，可是那时候我们好像也格外爱吵架，吵起来时练习的事情就慢慢飞走了，最后经常是等到太阳落山了我们才终于再次敲定了歌曲的编排，濑名每次都会警告我这是最后一次改动，可我们都知道第二天总会有更多新的想法和新的太阳一起来到我的脑子里。

那时大量的谱子手稿（不算被我撕掉的）基本都被留在梦之咲的Knights训练室里了，不过毕业时濑名把那些旧谱子都扫描保存了一份，等我买surface了就又往我电脑里存了一份。只要看到标题我就能想起所有旋律，所以那个文件夹我一次都没打开过。

放在柜子最下层的文件上的便签有些时日了，我在旁边捣弄架子时就自己脱胶掉了下来。那次工作我还有印象，是我们刚来不久时濑名的一次面试，我们工作交叉不算多，何况那时我还不认识那么多人自然没办法帮他什么，我把那个下午空出来也不过是可以陪濑名到那家公司楼下，他没有要求我陪同，但是我真的和他一起出门时他也没有多说不可以。濑名朝我点点头，然后拿着自己的简历、作品集和推荐信走进去，我看着他进入电梯，看着电梯上去又下来两次，各种各样的人进进出出，我想我应该换个地方等他。

我很喜欢和意大利的老人聊天，虽然老人说话会很不清楚，但是他们也总是很有耐心地重复一遍又一遍，不过那天下午我没和谁搭话，只是一个人在路上转来转去，在每家店门前观察好几分钟然后离开。濑名发消息来说他结束了，我就原路返回去找他，然后一起去之前IG上刷到小店吃晚饭。“他们不喜欢我，”濑名走在路上时随口和我复述着面试的情形，“面试是英语交流，我说thank you时他们也会微笑thank you，他们自己用意大利语讨论时就是另一套说法了，不过我也不算能完全听懂，就当完全听不懂吧，反正就算他们知道我能听懂也不会改变什么结果。”

我习惯性去捏捏他的肩膀，“我很喜欢濑名，”我说。我肯定还说了很多其他安慰的话，不过那些自己说的东西反而很难留下什么记忆。就像我的曲子被无故延迟发表时我也只记得濑名怎么对我说的，自己抱怨了什么却完全不记得了。

后来我的曲子成功上线了，濑名也接到了新的offer，不然这个柜子现在不会放了这么多东西。“死去的人是什么感觉？”曲子上线的那天凌晨濑名这么问我，不过这其实不是一个问题，他像是自说自话一样继续戴着耳机念叨，这首歌他听过很多次了，而且应该是比全世界任何人都最早听到的，不过零点我们依然一人一只耳机一起卡点刷新了页面。

死去的人是什么感觉？这个问题和我的曲子毫无关联，哪怕音乐总是有无数种解读的方法，这依然是其中最遥远的之一。接着濑名自己给出了答案：“死了的人不会听不会说不会思考，更别谈什么尊严了，这是连活人都得拼命才能有的东西。”我靠着他，望着墙上星星点点的色块，从中古店淘来的花窗小灯在我们面前安静地发光。我们是活人吗，还是死人呢，我顺着濑名的思路漫无边际地想着，明明是两个人的出租屋，一起听歌居然也要用耳机，这可能已经变成了我们毫无理由的默契，至少这样我可以更方便地靠着他还不会被推开。

“人死掉了就没法写歌也没法听歌了吧，”我直接说了想法，“那样哪怕还能留下骷髅，像古代帝王那样留下很多华丽的陪葬品，也只会让人觉得可怜得不行。”

“但是把自己当做死人会不会活得轻松一些呢？”濑名又问，我不确定他问得是不是我，他可能是在问空气，可能在问耳机，可能在问小灯，也可能在问屋内的一切，那至少这个一切里还是有我的。在我回答之前，濑名忽然叹了口气，然后低低喊了声我的名字。“雷欧君，”他扭头瞟着我的方向，“一会儿让自己死去，一会儿又让自己活过来，这样变来变去真的很烦人，而且很累。”

“一直活着很麻烦，有很多让我讨厌的事，而如果选择当没有感觉的死人，那就像你说的，除了可怜也不剩什么了，但是一会儿活着一会儿死着，果然也是烦人到不行。”濑名说着，把手机翻过来解锁，眼前忽然亮起的光源刺了我一下，我以为他要给我看什么，但濑名只是重新播放起我的新歌。

“这个前奏我更喜欢你写的第一版，不过这个也不赖了。”濑名突然评价道，这是今晚他第一次对我的曲子发表言论，“哪里都很恶心，很讨厌，但是就是为了听歌吃饭说话这样无聊的事情，死透了还要活过来——我可是在给雷欧君开庆功宴啊，好好记住这份恩情。”接着他就窝在我旁边笑起来，是濑名那种只出气不出声的笑法，他肩膀一抖一抖的，我只能主动把脑袋移开。结果我又被立刻按回去。“给我好好靠着，”濑名很不讲理地说着，他说这句话时肩膀也在动，看得出他是在高兴，而且很大可能是在为我高兴。虽然濑名的快乐也会直接转化为我的快乐，但是果然我的脑袋和他的肩膀相性度有限。想逃离濑名很有难度，如果我有十二只手那胜算可能就会高一些，我挥着胳膊挣扎起来，无线耳机从耳朵上滚了下去，我干脆也摘掉濑名的，这样我们的耳朵也会更加公平。

那次曲子的实体专发售后公司也给我寄了几张，我给佛罗伦萨留了一份，其他的全部带回了日本。在数字专辑盛行的当下，实体专辑对我来说更像是什么情怀产物，这样凝聚着没那么多现实意义的物件我很喜欢，所以这个CD架子也水涨船高越来越满。我应该买个新的架子了，不过挑选家具这样的现实环节可能还是需要和濑名一起。

第二天从录音室回来时“买新架子”就成了正式计划。合作方对这次工作很满意，下次合作也已经提上日程，那位大胡子的西西里音乐人送给我的几张CD填满了旧架子上最后一点空隙。

我躺在沙发里，屏幕上是我之前几分钟里写出的几小节，不是工作内容，只是既然今天濑名要回来了，依照这个主题可以写一首欢迎歌，用四四拍的进行曲来写吧！一小时前濑名下飞机了，那么距离他回来……啊，还有十分钟。

门锁准时转动，濑名进来，发现屋子里和离开前没什么变化，我努力保持的干净整洁看来颇有成效。于是他转而问我工作情况，其实这些我都在LINE上和他说过，IG上也po了录音室的图，不过后者濑名不一定有时间看。对了，还有新柜子的事，买什么样的放在哪里都要讨论，我有好多话要说。

明明已经超过了二十四小时，我的舌头还是很干很涩，巴别塔的碎片卡在我喉咙里，我想回答他，我想唱歌，想写很多东西，但是我的surface被我扔到一边，于是我伸手抱了抱濑名，这好像是我们经常做的事情，但是又好像经常很不足够。濑名有点不耐烦地抱了回来，这也是很濑名的濑名。

这个意思哪怕再罕见，优良的字典角落里也应该注明。


End file.
